


By My Side

by Angel_Of_The_Dixon_Boys



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Protective Bucky Barnes
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 05:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18844570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Of_The_Dixon_Boys/pseuds/Angel_Of_The_Dixon_Boys
Summary: Egy bolt, a Vasember unokahúga, egy titokzatos kis doboz és egy volt Tél Katona.





	By My Side

\- Ez hülyeség - motyogtam újra magam elé. Senki nem volt rajtam kívül ezen a bolti soron amiért áldtam az eget, nem kellettek a pletykák. Csak meredtem a kezemben tartott hosszúkás dobozra, újra végig gondoltam, hogy mi is történt néhány hete és vettem egy szaggatott levegőt. - Akkor is hülyeség - motyogtam. -, de biztos, ami biztos. 

\- Riley! - szólítottak meg, mire egy kisebbet sikkantottam és kiejtettem a kezemből a dobozt. 

\- Bucky? - fordultam felé, ő pedig pont akkor hajolt le a dobozért. - Hagyd az... - de már késő volt.

\- Riley? - nézett rám kikerekedett szemekkel, mikor elolvasta a szöveget. 

\- Azt nem kellett volna látnod - haraptam az alsó ajkamba és igyekeztem kerülni a tekintetét. - Csak felejtsd el! - kaptam ki kezéből a dobozt és úgy szorítottam, hogy kicsit meggyűrődött. 

\- Ez nem olyan dolog, amit csak úgy el lehet felejteni - nézett rám gyönyörű, kék szemeivel, amitől biztosan minden nő térde megremeg. 

\- Meg tudom magyarázni - kezdtem, ő pedig felvont szemöldökkel nézett rám. 

\- Megmagyarázni, hogy miért akarsz terhességi tesztet venni? Szerintem elég egyértelmű.

\- Csak ne mondd el a többieknek, kérlek! - szorult össze a torkom és megragadtam a karját. - Kérlek, még nem is biztos és... Hülyeség volt, hülyeséget csináltam, de pont akkor jött Ross, és utána Tony is seggfej volt, én pedig elmentem egy bárba és ittam, sokat, aztán egy ismeretlen mellett ébredtem, én... 

\- Nyugodj meg! - fogta két keze közé az arcom. - Nem mondom el senkinek, rendben? 

\- Nem szoktam ilyet csinálni, sosem csináltam ilyet és ezt is rettenetesen bánom. 

\- Riley, én nem ítélkezem feletted. Nem vagyok sem az apád, a bátyád, nem vagyok Tony - a nagybátyám említésére felment a pulzusom. Ha a teszt pozitív lesz és terhes vagyok, ő pedig megtudja biztosan megfojt. - a barátod vagyok és itt vagyok, ha kellek. 

\- Nem tudom egyedül megcsinálni, mármint megcsinálni igen, de nem akarok egyedül lenni - néztem fel rá. - Velem leszel? 

\- Persze - mosolyodott el, én pedig szorosan átöleltem és vagy ezerszer megköszöntem neki. 

Kifizettem a terhességi tesztet és visszamentünk a bázisra és gyalog mentem el a boltig, Bucky viszont motorral volt, nekem adta a bukósisakját és avval mentünk haza. Otthon Nat azonnal elkapott, avval, hogyha legközelebb csak úgy le akarok lépni, akkor előtte szóljak Tonynak, mert a nagybátyám már azon volt, hogy kiküldje a vaslégiót a keresésemre. Megakartam nyugtatni Tonyt, de előtt saját magamat kellett, de sürgősen. 

\- Várj itt! Egy perc az egész, még annyi sem - mondtam a fürdőszoba ajtóból. 

\- Ry, tudom, hogy működik. Ne húzd az időt, csak rosszabb. Menj! - parancsolt rám és leült az ágyamra. 

\- Jól van Riley, meg tudod csinálni. Nem olyan nehéz - motyogtam magamnak  miután becsuktam az ajtót. - Végülis csak rá kell pisilni. Istenem! - vezettem ujjaim rendezetlen tincseim közé. - Nem hiszem el, hogy ez velem történik. 

Néhány kínkeserves perc és magamban beszélgetés után megcsináltam a tesztet és rögtön utána kimentem Buckyhoz és helyet foglaltam mellette az ágyon. A tesztet letettem magunk közé az ágyra a kezemet, pedig a térdeimre szorítottam és próbáltam valamennyire megnyugodni,de sehogy sem ment. 

\- Ez lesz életem leghosszabb egy perce - motyogtam az orrom alatt. 

\- Minden rendben lesz - fogta meg a kezem és biztatóan, megszorította. - Ha véletlen úgy alakul...

\- Erre még gondolni sem merek - nyeltem nagyot. 

\- De ha mégis, tudnod kell, hogy akkor is melletted maradok, akárhogy döntesz is. 

\- Köszönöm - erőszakoltam ki magamból összeszorult torokkal. Nem tudtam mi mást mondhatnék, de ha mondani is akartam volna valamit, a telefonom nem hagyta, mert jelezte, hogy letelt az a bizonyos egy perc. - Nem merem megnézni - suttogtam vadul dobogó szívvel, miután kinyomtam a telefonom. - Nem megy - ráztam a fejem és mély levegőket vettem. 

\- Megnézem én, rendben? - kérdezte, én pedig hevesen bólogattam, mire Bucky óvatosan kezébe vette a tesztet. Oda sem bírtam nézni, először a világos szürke szőnyegem szuggeráltam, majd inkább összeszorítottam a szemeim. 

\- Riley.

\- Pozitív igaz? - kérdeztem még mindig lehunyt szemekkel. 

\- Nem - mondta és lehetett hallani a hangján, hogy mosolyog. Tágra nyílt szemekkel néztem fel rá, majd le a tesztre, amin tényleg csak egy csík volt. 

\- Nem vagyok terhes - leheltem ki és a mázsás súly, ami addig a mellkasomra nehezedett egyik pillanatról a másikra eltűnt. 

\- Nem, nem vagy - erősített meg mosolyogva, én pedig örömömben megcsókoltam. Néhány pillanatig tartott csupán és elhúzódtam, ő pedig nagyokat pislogva nézett rám. 

\- Ne haragudj, csak... - de esélyem se volt befejezni, mert magához rántott és ajkai újra az enyémeket érték. Percekig csókolóztunk, óvatos, gyengéd csók volt, de tökéletes. Amikor elhúzódott, homlokát az enyémnek támasztotta. - Hű - bukott ki belőlem egy hatalmas mosoly kíséretében. 

\- Számból vetted ki a szót - mondta kuncogva. - Miért vártunk erre eddig? - kérdezte, mire elhúzódtam, hogy a szemébe tudjak nézni. 

\- Nem tudom, de jobb később, mint soha - fogtam két ujjam közé egy barna tincsét. - és most, hogy tudjuk nem vagyok terhes - jegyeztem meg, mire elnevette magát, majd arca komoly lett és végig simított az arcomon. 

\- Az sem változtatna semmin. 

\- Tényleg? 

\- Tényleg - felelte és újra megcsókolt. 


End file.
